


An Unexpected Thing

by szm



Series: Daredevil Kink Meme [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for the DaredevilKink meme - http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/3230.html?thread=7450526#cmt7450526</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"The first thing that Foggy Nelson said to Frank Castle was, “So you kill people?” </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Frank was slumped on Matt’s couch bleeding pretty heavily from the large gash on his side. Matt had been sort of fighting with the guy on and off for weeks but he couldn’t leave him to die in a dirty alley and Frank had been pretty adamant that he didn’t want a hospital. No way was Matt going to trust him with Claire so he’d brought him home. Foggy wasn’t supposed to be here, but Foggy often came round unannounced. He always had, although now it was more likely to be because he was worried about Matt, Daredevil, than because he just couldn’t sleep, or had a thought he could wait to share, or ‘just because buddy, I brought ice-cream’. By the time Matt realised Foggy was in the apartment it was too late to go anywhere else."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Thing

The first thing that Foggy Nelson said to Frank Castle was, “So you kill people?” 

Frank was slumped on Matt’s couch bleeding pretty heavily from the large gash on his side. Matt had been sort of fighting with the guy on and off for weeks but he couldn’t leave him to die in a dirty alley and Frank had been pretty adamant that he didn’t want a hospital. No way was Matt going to trust him with Claire so he’d brought him home. Foggy wasn’t supposed to be here, but Foggy often came round unannounced. He always had, although now it was more likely to be because he was worried about Matt, _Daredevil_ , than because he just couldn’t sleep, or had a thought he could wait to share, or ‘just because buddy, I brought ice-cream’. By the time Matt realised Foggy was in the apartment it was too late to go anywhere else.

Foggy was stood over them, face pale and fingers tight around Matt’s first aid kit. ( _’Suitcase, Matty. That is a first-aid suitcase’_ ) But his heartbeat with fast and steady which meant he was determined not to let this go until he got an answer.

Frank tried to sit up, teeth gritted against the pain. “Yes,” he said looking Foggy in the eye.

“Because you like it or because you think you have too?” asked Foggy.

“I don’t know if now is really the time…” said Matt, trying to deflect the conversation, but Frank waved him off.

“Because _somebody_ should, and most people won’t,” said Frank, had he smiled nastily. “But it’s not like I hate it. And I really don’t give a shit what you think about it. Are you going to help me or not?”

Matt knew the second Foggy made his decision. His breathing changed, he stepped forward. “Shift over Daredevil,” he said calmly, even managing to keep the usual sarcasm out of his voice when he said ‘Daredevil’.

“You don’t have to,” said Matt softly, but moving out of Foggy’s way. “I can do it.”

“Who got the ‘emergency first-aid for stubborn vigilante assholes’ course from HottieMcBurnerPhone?” asked Foggy, being careful not to use names. Foggy was good at this. Matt hated that Foggy had to be good this. He sat next to Frank. “I’m gonna lift the shirt up, it’s going to hurt,” he said to the older man. Frank just nodded, gritting his teeth as Foggy pulled the blood soaked fabric away so he could see what he was doing.

“Jesus,” breathed Foggy, heartbeat speeding up and his breathing changed again. 

“It needs cleaning,” said Frank through gritted teeth. 

“Yes, I’m aware of that, Mr Murder,” snapped Foggy. “M… Daredevil, could you get me some water?”

Matt moved to the kitchen and filled a large bowl with tepid water.

“I know he’s Matt Murdock,” said Frank. “I wasn’t sure, but then he brought me here. That makes you Franklin Nelso… arghh!”

“Sorry,” said Foggy not sounding sorry at all. “Must have put a bit too much pressure there.”

“Vicious little thing aren’t you?” said Frank struggling to get his breathing back under control. He sounded weirdly impressed.

“Not by nature,” replied Foggy sounding deeply _unimpressed_. 

Matt set the bowl down on the floor by Foggy and smiled up at him. The soft little ‘thank you’ warmed Matt’s heart a little despite the circumstances.

Frank snorted, but didn’t say anything. Probably wary of Foggy’s poking fingers so close to his injury. 

**

The next time they spoke they’d been tied back to back and dumped in a warehouse, god knows where. Frank had been injected with something on his way here. He’d passed out and woken up tied to Daredevil’s best friend. He groaned as his came to. The drugs were still in his system, making him woozy. Nelson started talking, way too quick, probably going into shock.

“Hey! You’re alive! I wasn’t sure. You looked pretty awful when they dragged you in. All beaten up and unconscious. Then they tied you to me, so I thought you must be alive, because why would they bother tying up a dead guy, right?” Nelson babbled and it hurt Frank’s head.

“Shut up,” said Frank roughly. 

“Right, yes, shutting up,” said Nelson but he did stop talking. Frank tested his bonds; there was a little weakness there, he could maybe… He could hear Nelson’s breathing behind him. Fast and panicky, and getting worse since Frank had asked him to stop talking.

“Where did they pick you up?” Frank asked, guessing that Nelson felt better when he talked.

“Off the street,” said Nelson. “They didn’t hurt me much, not like what they did to you. Your face is a mess, man. They kept yelling at me about Daredevil. Asking who he was, but how am I supposed to know that? I’m just a lawyer, I’m not even a very _good_ lawyer. I don’t hang around with law breaking vigilantes, they’re probably going to accuse me of taking tea with the Punisher next.” Still babbling but not giving anything away, even now without any visible sign of the kidnappers.

“The Punisher, who’s that?” asked Frank. Trying to bend his wrist at an awkward angle to slip his hand a bit looser. He winced as the rope bit into his skin, nearly there.

“Some asshole,” said Nelson but Frank could hear the humour behind the words. “Some Jonny-Come-Lately stealing Daredevil’s thunder if you ask me.”

“Oh yeah? He’s a better dresser though,” said Frank fighting to keep the grin of his face. Just because he could see his captors doesn’t mean they can’t see him. 

The door to the left of them slammed against the wall as it was pushed open by the force of a body being kicked through it. “Speak of the Devil,” whispered Nelson. Frank managed to pull his hand free. Reaching down to untie the ropes around his feet and keeping half an ear on the fight. Daredevil could handle these idiots well enough. And it wasn’t like the good catholic boy would kill them before Frank got to ask his questions, and they better believe he had some questions. He’d got himself untied just as Daredevil came running up to them. He was helping Nelson up before he spoke. “Are you both okay?” he asked but his focus was clearly on Nelson. Frank snorted as he finished untying his own ropes. He really hoped all the thugs were at least unconscious, because this wasn’t convincing anyone that the two of them didn’t know each other. 

They were quickly untied and standing. Nelson looked them both up and down. “You’re right, your costume is better. Although please don’t think this means the giant skull is a _good_ thing. It’s just better than the horns.”

“We need to get out of here,” said Daredevil head tilted to one side. Listening thought Frank. “There’s more on the way.”

Frank took a step towards the door and the room spun. Nelson caught his arm to steady him. “Whoa, are you okay? I heard ugly thugs numbers 3 and 6 say you’d been drugged when they dragged you in.”

“I’m fine,” said Frank shortly. He tried to take another step but the spinning got worse. 

“I got him,” said Daredevil throwing Franks arm over his shoulder. 

“I can manage,” snapped Frank not quite managing to make himself pull away. 

“Yeah,” said Daredevil. “Just try not to be sick on the suit.”

The edges of Frank’s vision were going blurry, but he managed to get to out of the warehouse before he passed out again.

**

Frank woke up in a strange bed wearing sweatpants that weren’t his. There was a bandage on the wrist he’d abraded getting out of the ropes. He looked across the room; his own clothes were folded on the chair next to the bedroom door. He could hear Nelson and Murdock arguing in the room next door.

“I was walking Matt! Which is a thing people do all the time, I myself have done it on many occasions, successfully I might add. I find it useful to get from place to place,” Nelson sounded exasperated but fond. 

“You just have to be more careful,” Murdock replied back. “Walking back from Josie’s on your own at midnight is not careful! If I hadn’t got there…”

“Your buddy Frank was almost out of those ropes when you showed up,” argued Nelson. “I’m not saying I didn’t really appreciate the rescue and everything. But he would have gotten us free in another minute.”

There was a heavy silence then.

“Jeeze, Matt. What the hell caused the pouty brooding face?” asked Nelson sounding more exasperated with every word.

“I do not have a ‘pouty brooding face’,” replied Murdock but Frank could almost hear the pout in his voice.

“Yeah, you do. I’d tell you to look in a mirror but I guess you’ll have to take my word for it,” replied Nelson. There was another silence then Nelson said. “I just want you to know I’m glaring at you really hard right now.” 

“He’s attracted to you,” said Murdock darkly. “I could tell.”

“Bullshit,” said Nelson flatly.

“I could tell,” repeated Murdock. “You’re attracted to him too.”

“How could you even, you know what I don’t want to know. Whatever it is your creepy self _thought_ you… sensed. You’re wrong,” said Nelson. Flat-out denial, not so good for Franks ego. Not that Murdock was in any way right, of course. “Besides,” continued Nelson. “ _You_ were the one who was talking about him for _weeks_ , then brought him home all injured and helpless. Maybe _you’re_ the one with the crush and you’re projecting.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” dismissed Murdock. “Besides he’s awake now, why don’t you ask him why both your heartbeats speed up when you touch him?” 

Frank managed to get pick up his clothes and get out of the window before Nelson could shake off his stunned silence and open the bedroom door. He told himself he wasn’t being cowardly, he just didn’t have time for Nelson and Murdock’s teenaged drama.

**Author's Note:**

> I may very well continue this one day. But for now I have other stuff I really need to work on so... yeah it's on the back burner for now.


End file.
